1. Field of the Invention
The field of biocompatible phase invertible proteinaceous compositions, and methods for making and using the same.
A number of sealant compositions have been used to control fluid leakage at a surgical site, as well as for other applications. However, currently available sealant compositions may suffer from serious limitations with regards to the field in which they can be used, as well as their biocompatibility and their physical properties. Side effects, such as inflammation, acute fibrous formation at the wound site, toxicity, inability to be used in a bloody field, poor physical properties of the sealant, and poor adhesion to the surgical site, may have a serious impact on the patient and resultantly may play a significant role in the long term efficacy of the repair. Further, useful sealants have properties that can render them more effective for surgical application. Characteristics, such as the ability to be localized to a specific location, adequately long or short polymerization times, and adequate in vivo resorption characteristics, are vital to a successful completion of the sealing procedure.
As such, there is a continued need for the development of new biocompatible compositions for use as sealants, as well as for use in other applications.
2. Background Art
Various phase invertible compositions and applications are reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,438,374; 5,292,362; 5,385,606; 5,575,815; 5,583,114; 5,843,156; 6,162,241; 6,290,729; 6,310,036; 6,329,337; 6,371,975; 6,372,229; 6,423,333; and 6,458,147; as well as U.S. Application Nos.: 2002/0015724; 2002/0022588; 2002/0183244; and 2004/0081676.